


I'm Yours

by Teatrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blue - Freeform, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Date Night, Dating, Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith takes control, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oral Sex, Red - Freeform, Romance, SO FLUFFY, Smutty, The Script, Top Keith (Voltron), affectionate keith, bi lance, cute sex, cute smut, fun relationship, hunk has a restaurant, im yours, lets make purple, pidge is a firecracker, pure fluff, romantic keith, smartass lance, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrash/pseuds/Teatrash
Summary: When Lance complains about Keith not taking him on a date in a while, Keith decides to put his romantic skills to the test and give Lance a date night he will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a cute little fluffy fic that popped in my head while I was listening to the song "I'm Yours" by The Script. I recommend listening to the song sometime throughout, after or before to get the full affect! Tell what you think and enjoy!

“You know, we haven’t been on a date in a long time. You should take me on one, like tonight.” Lance has never been subtle, so why start now?

“You know, you should take me out sometimes too. I like be taken care of just like you do Lance.” Keith mocks Lance and gets a disapproving glare from the beauty sprawled across his lap and the couch. He knows that Lance couldn’t plan a date if the universe depended on it. Surprisingly, Keith is the romantic one in the relationship and Lance has maybe one or two romantic bones in his body but they rarely show unless they are in the bedroom.

“Don’t mock me. You’re the romantic one and you know damn well I take care of you, red.”  Lance looks up at the dark eyes that look lovingly down on him. He’ll never get use to the tingly feeling he gets around Keith. Lance calls him red because when he gets angry, his face turns a dark shade of red and it just stuck. Keith calls Lance blue because he swears the colour of Lance’s eyes are the same exact blue of the ocean they often visit. The perks of living in Florida.

Lance likes to joke with Keith about them being blue and red and making purple in bed. Keith didn’t get it at first but after a short summary of the colour wheel and what colours mix to make other colours and relating it to sex, he finally got it. After the first time Lance made the joke and explained it, they made all shades of purple later that night.

“How about we go out to eat later? I know Hunk said that there was this amazing hibachi place a few blocks from us. We could try there if you’re up for it.” Keith knows that sounds boring but it’s all he could think of on the spot. 

“No babe, that sounds boring.”  Lance gets himself up and sits crisscross applesauce on the couch, facing Keith.

“Lance, don’t tell me to come up with something then just shut it down. Do you have a better idea?” Keith folds his arms and waits for Lance to speak. He can almost see the gears turning in Lances head but interrupts Lance just as he’s about to speak.

“Actually, I know the perfect place. Get ready, we are leaving soon, and it’s going to be cold so dress warm babe.” Keith’s face is mischievous and bright which makes Lance instantly worry. He is already getting up and ushering Lance into their room.

“Keith, you’re scaring me. What are you planning?” Lance gets in their room and sits on the bed as he watches Keith change his clothes. It’s a sight Lance wish he could pause a rewind for eternity. Keith’s defined and chiseled abs are on display and Lance couldn’t keep his hands off. He gets up to run his hands up and down Keith’s chest and back, eventually hugging Keith to him.

“Please baby, tell me what your plan is?” Lance gives his best seductive voice and speaks against his neck to give him goosebumps. He thinks this will get Keith to spill the plan, it’s happened before.

“Sorry but that’s not working this time Lance. Get ready to go soon.” With that, Keith kisses Lance on the cheek and worms his way out of Lance’s grasp. He tugs on a black t-shirt and his favorite red white and yellow jacket. Lance makes a dramatic sigh and falls on the bed, waiting for Keith to come and comfort him. Only to look around and see that he was serious and left already. With nothing else to do, Lance gets ready to go and layers two jackets just in case it really is cold but leaves his favorite green jacket visible.

While Lance is getting ready, Keith gets his acoustic guitar, a blanket, a pillow and picnic basket Lance got a garage sale a few months ago when he insisted they would use it eventually. Keith knows Lance will take a little while to get ready so he packs a few drinks, alcoholic and non, just in case, and calls Hunk at his restaurant to order some food to pick up on the way to their destination.

Keith just finishes putting everything in the trunk when Lance finally steps right inside the frame of the apartment and looks ready to go, all bundled up and adorable.

“Keith Kogane, tell me where we are going or I won’t step out of this apartment. I swear-“

“Just shut up and trust me.” Keith interrupts and pulls Lance of their apartment, gives him a kiss on the check, and looks inside to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He grabs the keys to the car and locks the door. Lance is standing the middle of the stairway glaring at Keith.

Keith knows Lance doesn’t like surprises but smirks when he pictures Lance’s face when he finally figures it out. He takes Lances hand and drags him down the rest of the stairway and to the car.

Lance can’t stay mad at Keith, no matter what he does and how irritating he can be when he doesn’t want Lance to know. So Lance goes with it and decides to make Keith pay for it later; maybe later tonight.

They get in the car and Keith starts to back out of the parking spot. Keith always drives when they go somewhere because he gets nervous with Lance driving and freaks out the whole time. Even with a trip to the store that’s maybe 7 minutes away, Keith holds on to the door like he is holding on for his life and is ready to tuck and roll out of the car if anything happens. Usually Lance gets the car and Keith rides his motorcycle but for what Keith has planned for today, the car was needed which makes Lance wonder.

They are on familiar roads and Lance realizes that they are going to Hunk’s restaurant.

_Really Keith? All secretive for this? We come here at least three times a week, it’s not that special for a date._

Lance sees the sign ‘ _The Yellow Paladin’_ which is the name of Hunks place while they pull into their parking. He sees Hunk and Pidge standing outside the restaurant entrance with a few food containers in their hands.

_That’s odd. He didn’t know they did fast food now._

Keith pulls up to the spot in front of them, puts the car in park, and takes his seatbelt off to get out.

Lance just simply rolls down the window, not bothering to get out, he was way too comfortable and it was getting chilly outside which is unusual for Florida.

Hunk goes to Keith’s side of the car and they start talking to each other and Keith takes the food to the trunk. Pidge comes to Lance’s side of the car and leans on the window frame.

“So, where are you two lovebirds going? Keith told you yet?” Pidge obviously knows where Keith’s taking them and is trying to rub it in. Lance knows how to push her buttons though so he retaliates.

“So, you guys had to resort to fast food now? Kitchen not doing too hot?” Lance mocks Pidge and earns a scowl and glare from her. Keith gets back in the car and Hunk goes to Lance’s side with Pidge.

“Hey Lance, you excited for your surprise?” Hunk looks genuine but Lance knows he is messing with him because it’s known that Lance hates surprises.

“Hey big man, I’m so excited, you have no idea! I love not knowing where my boyfriend is taking me!” Lance plays along and gets a jab in the side from Keith. Hunk and Pidge laugh and back away from the car when Keith puts it in reverse.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks again guys, I know it was minute but it was a last minute thing because _someone_ was complaining that I haven’t taken him out on a date in a while. We’ll see you at Shiro and Allura’s wedding rehearsal in a few days.” With that, Keith rolls up the window and they head to back on track to where? Lance has no fucking clue. And it’s driving him crazy.

After a few minutes of the radio playing an over played song, Lance turns it down and starts to pester Keith.

“Keith. Tell me where we’re going.”

“No, Lance. I’m not telling you.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleaseee?”

“Lance. No.”

This goes on for about a good two minutes before Keith has had enough.

“Lance! Don’t make me pull this car over and leave you on the side of the road. You’re really pushing your luck right now. I’m not going to tell you so leave it and wait until we get there.” Lance shuts up because the last time Keith threatened to leave him on the side of the road, he wasn’t kidding and Lance had to call Hunk to pick him up from a random street.

So Lance decides to take a little nap and not push his luck like Keith said he was doing. But before he tells Keith the one thing he knew would make him forgive Lance.

“Keith?”

“Yes, Lance?” Keith sounds exasperated and Lance knows it’s because of him but doesn’t feel bad. Keith chose him after all.

“I love you, red.” Lance says this and earns that beautiful smile he adores so much from the mullet man.

“I love you too, blue.” Keith pulls on of Lance’s hands and kissed the top of it then holds it until Lance dozes off.

 

 

 

Lance wakes up only about half an hour later with his head in the crook of his arm that's leaving on his door and reaches over to hold on to Keith but feels nothing there.

“Uh, Keith?” He takes his head out of his arm and looks around in the car, looking for Keith.

He realizes that they are in the middle of the woods and Lance starts to feel alarmed and pretty scared until he sees Keith come from the trunk with his guitar and put it on the grass.

_What the hell is going on?_

Lance gets out of the car and goes over to where Keith is and sees a wide spread of food with candles, roses, and Keith’s guitar all on a blanket with the picnic basket. Lance knew the picnic blanket would be used eventually, that's why he bought it, not just to piss of Keith.

Lance knew Keith was the romantic one but _holy quiznak._ This was beautiful. The way the candles lit up the small area but just enough so they don't interfere with the stars, all of Lance’s favorites from Hunk’s place, and Keith's guitar.

He can’t wait to hear what Keith is going to play. He has the most amazing voice and is so talented with his hands on the guitar. His hands are talented with other things too but that’s a whole different story.

Keith’s voice is as soft as chinchilla fur, but also sounds like pure sex. Lance remembers the first time he heard Keith singing at a bar. Keith looked a Lance while he sang and Lance swears he almost came in his pants. It was later he actually did come in his pants in the bar bathroom because he couldn’t get Keith out of his head. When Lance came out of the bathroom, Keith was standing right next to it and gave Lance a knowing look. The rest is history and here they are nearly 2 years later. Keith still plays at the same bar but also has bigger gigs around the area because he refuses to leave Lance alone for too long. Lance also remembers the nights that Keith would wake up in the middle of the night and start strumming and singing. Lance would yell at him to shut the hell up and threaten to shove the guitar up his ass so Lance could sleep. Thankfully, now Keith goes to another room or goes outside to play in the middle of the night.

Keith takes Lance’s hands in his own and pulls him closer to the blanket of stuff. There are also more blankets and pillows on the corner that Lance didn’t see before. It was getting cooler by the minute and Keith was prepared for that.

“Holy quiznak, Keith. You’ve always been the romantic one but this is amazing. You really outdid yourself babe. And on a really tight time frame too. How did you get Hunk and Pidge to get you our food so fast?” Lance pulls Keith into a big bear hug and hold on tight to him. He knew Hunk couldn’t do all that in such little time, but then again, he didn’t know when exactly Keith called him.

“I called Hunk right after I left you to get ready. That’s why it was done so quickly, plus Pidge looked a little pissed so I’m guessing Hunk put her to work to get it done in time.” Keith smirks and pictures Hunk telling Pidge what to do in the kitchen and getting yelled at by her when he says some kitchen terms she doesn’t understand. For such a little person, she can be a firecracker.

“This really is amazing. I should complain about things more often if you’re going to do things like this. You went all out. Thank you so much.” Lance is still holding Keith and squeezes him tight before letting go and sitting on the blanket to get grubbing.

“I’m glad you like it, it was really last minute but it’s something so be happy and don’t complain about me not taking you out on dates anymore. You complain too much.” Keith sits down next to Lance and starts to pick at the food. They both end up almost finishing all of the food and are way too stuffed to move, so they move the plates and lay down on the blanket. Keith lays down first and pulls Lance close to him, putting his head on his chest and gave Lance a small kiss on the top of his head.

“I remember you saying that you love looking at the stars and really wanted to go star gazing a while ago. It popped in my head earlier and I decided that now was a good time before it gets abnormally hot again. Look, there’s the three kings, the big dipper and little dipper.” Keith points the constellations out and talks while looking at the sky, then brings his arm down and rubs his hand up and down Lance’s arm.

Lance looks up at Keith and stares at him for a few seconds.

“Keith, that was at least a year ago, how did you remember that?” Lance is smiling at Keith and puts a hand on his chest to push himself up so he could lay on his stomach and stare at his stunning boyfriend. Fuck the stars at this point, the only thing he wanted to gaze was already looking at him with so much love.

”I also brought my guitar because I wanted to sing something for you. Can I play it for you now?” Keith looks at Lance with a questioning face and of course Lance says yes in his type of way.

“Well I was hoping you would play me something and didn’t just bring your guitar to take it for a freaking ride so yes, play me something , baby.” Lance watches Keith’s face light up while he stick his middle finger out to Lance as he gets up to get his guitar. If that boy didn’t have his guitar throughout his life, who knows where he would be right now. They probably wouldn’t have met in the bar, fall under each other’s spell and be so strong together this long down the road.

“I’m not the best at expressing my feelings sometimes and I know that, but hopefully this song will let you know how I feel. I learned this song so many years ago but I learned the true meaning of it only a short time ago, because of you, Lance.” Keith sits with his guitar and starts to slowly strum a familiar tune to Lance.

Lance knows this song and tears are already threatening to spill over.

Keith starts to sing with so much emotion in his voice that it instantly captures Lance.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

‘I’m yours’ by the Script. Lance knows this song, it’s one of his favorites and is a perfect song choice. Keith looks angelic as he sings with such a soft voice and moves his hands on the guitar without thinking about it.

                  _I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

The chorus hits Lance harder than hearing it on the radio. He feels the emotion in Keith’s voice that’s really telling Lance how he feels, without saying it directly.

                _You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died_

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

Dammit, the tears start flowing and Lance knows there’s no way to stop them. A few months ago, Keith got a phone call from an old friend saying that a childhood friend of Keith’s passed away a few hours ago. Lance was there when Keith answered and saw the emotion drain from his face as he hung up and walked to the bathroom. Lance tried to get him to talk and to get out because he locked the door but eventually had to get a bobby pin and open the door himself. When he got in, Keith was sitting in the bathtub staring at the faucet with tears streaming down his face. It was a sight Lance will never forget because it nearly broke is heart in half. He went to Keith to get him out the tub and into their bed with a blanket wrapped around him and tissues next to him. Keith wanted to be anole but there was no way in hell Lance was going to let that happen. He had Keith talk to him while Lance held him in his arms. When Keith was comfortable, he told Lance all about Thace, their childhood together and completely broke down. He said he didn’t want lance to see him like that but lance explained to Keith that that’s why he’s there, to help and comfort him when he needs it. Lance also made sure to point out that Keith was still a bad ass, even when he was crying. This song was made for them, way before they knew it themselves.

                _I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

Lance is full on crying now. He really couldn’t help it. The stars, the candles, the roses, the food, all the thought that went into this, and the beauty playing guitar made Lance cry happy tears. He knew the song was ending but he didn’t want it to.

                _I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

Keith finishes the song and really looks at Lance.

Lance is a crying, snotty, yet still beautiful mess. Keith’s plan was a success; he wanted to make Lance cry happy tears and understand just how he feels. Keith puts his guitar down and goes to Lance with a napkin. After Lance blows his nose he gets up and stands next to Keith.

Keith grabs Lances face in his hands and presses their foreheads together.

“I’m yours. No matter what. I may be hard to read and get emotion out of sometimes, but I know you’ll be there when I’m ready to tell you how I feel. I’m probably the last person that deserves you but there’s no way the universe is going to stop me from loving you and holding onto you. I’m undeniably yours, blue.”

With that said, Keith kisses Lance. His lips are soft yet rough, demanding but gentle and everything Lance could ever want.

They kiss for a while, roll around on the blanket and tell each other how much they mean to one another. It’s sweet and cute until Keith starts to kiss a bit more needy and desperately.

Lance gets it, he has some heat in his pants that’s been there since Keith started singing.

Keith gets on top on Lance and continues to kiss him, steadily, while slowly grinding his hips into Lance’s. The friction is enough for now but Lance is going to need more than this. He pushes his hips up in time to meet Keith's and earns a groan in response but Keith doesn't move any faster and keeps kissing Lance slowly and sweetly.

Lance knows this isn't going to be a desperate, need-sex-now situation and they are going to take their precious time and man, is he excited. To Lance, this is the best kind of sex. He knows Keith thinks so too but won't actually say it out loud. Keith is usually the one that starts the loving, passionate sex so Lance knows exactly where this is going. Well, at least he thought.

Usually they just take everything off and kiss while they do it, but Keith has a different idea tonight and there's no way Lance is complaining.

Keith pins both of Lance’s hands over his head with one hand and holds Lance’s face with the other. Not once has Keith stopped kissing Lance and it doesn't seem like he going to either. Keith rubs Lance’s cheek then moves his hand to Lance’s neck and pulls the neckline of this shirt down. Lance really wants to yell at him because he hates when the neckline is stretched out but he can't talk with Keith’s tongue doing wonders in his mouth, he can't hit him because his arms are pinned above his own head, and he can't kick him because Lance’s hips are moving all in their own in time with Keith’s.

 Lance makes a whining sound in which Keith smirks. Keith knows he's going too slowly for Lance, but he wants to make him wait. Slow sex is good, but to a point and Lance is getting to that point after more than a few minutes of slow grinding and unhurried kissing. Keith decides this is a date night for Lance because of his complaining, and Keith is going to make sure Lance never forgets this date.

One of the most sensitive spots for Lance is his ears and Keith loves to focus on them. Keith pulls away from kissing Lance and turns his head with his free hand to give himself complete access to Lance’s ear. He kisses his way up Lance’s neck to his ear and blows gently, causing Lance to squirm and gasp. Keith knows the more he does that, the more impatient Lance will get.

It's a good think Keith is much stronger because Lance tries to get his arms free and tries to push Keith on his back so he could be on top. Keith stops messing with Lance’s ear and puts his hand in side Lances shirt and pulls it up to his neck and armpit, exposing his whole torso.

“Oh no, it’s too cold out here to take any layers off, that's not happening.” Lance says this with a bit of panic in his voice, not because of the cold. It’s because he's close to coming and when Keith kisses the area right above the waistline of his jeans, Lance makes a little yelping sound that's music to Keith's ears.

“Let me warm you up then.” Keith pushes his breath out when he says this against the lower part of Lance’s stomach and gets another yelp from the beautiful mess under him. He’s not going to let Lance finish this early though.

Keith lets go of Lance's hands and puts both hands on either side of Lance’s face. He kisses him so sweetly that Lance opens an eye to make sure it's really Keith. Keith’s eyes are closed and he has such a peaceful look on his face. Lance smiles into the kiss and puts in arms around Keith’s waist and pulls him against him.

Lance is so content right now. He’s more than happy.

Keith stops the kisses and looks at Lance with such a straight face that Lance isn’t sure what he’s thinking and isn’t prepared for what Keith says.

“Let’s make purple.”

Lance lost control. He was crying because of hard he was laughing. Never has Keith said that, and with such a serious face. That was probably the last thing Lance was expecting Keith to say but it was so fucking cute. Keith’s face is red and Lance isn’t sure if it’s because he’s angry or blushing hardcore, but Lance can’t help the feeling of pride that goes through him because Keith is finally starting to pick up Lance’s lines and use them on him.  

“Wh- why are you laughing? I didn’t laugh when you said it!” Keith’s straddling Lance’s lap and has his hands in balls on Lance’s chest. Lance smiles at him and holds Keith’s hands on his chest.

“I’m just so proud that you’re using my lines against me. Your so cute saying that with a straight face, I thought you were going to tell me something serious like we left the oven on or something like that! But that was good, red, I’ll give it to you this time. But let’s start making purple soon or my eyes won’t be the only things that are blue.” When Lance says that, Keith lets out a short soft chuckle as he shakes his head at Lance. He always knows what smartass  thing to say.

Keith kisses down Lance’s chest again and undoes the button and zipper of Lance’s pants. He then pulls them down slowly and puts both of his hands on Lance’s hips. He always keeps eye contact with Lance, making sure he’s good with everything that’s going on and from the look on Lance’s face, the only thing that’s wrong is how slow Keith is going. With his hands on his hips, he turns Lance around to he is laying on his stomach and his ass is in the air.

Keith gives sloppy kisses to every piece of skin that’s exposed when he’s slowing pulling Lance’s pants down. Not wasting time, Keith decides to pull down Lance’s underwear as well. Keith says he loves Lance’s eyes when anyone who asks about him, but really it’s his ass. It’s absolutely perfect in every way, plus the squats that Lance prides himself for doing are definitely paying off.

He kisses every inch of Lance’s ass and pulls his pants down only until this knees so Lance won’t complain about being cold. Lance’s shirt is bunched around his neck so Keith reaches up his torso and pulls at his nipples, which causes Lance to pant and arch his back and push his ass into Keith. Lance’s ass arches into Keith’s hips and Lance can feel the bulge in Keith’s against his ass, he knows Keith is just as aroused as he is.

Keith puts both of his hands on Lance’s ass and spreads his cheeks.

“Ah, please, Keith.” Begging, Lance moves his ass closer to Keith. He needs release.

Keith slowly messages around Lance’s hole and gently pushes one finger in. This is going to be different because Keith, being in such a hurry and not expecting this, forgot lube at the house. He’s going to need to be a bit gentler with Lance, although Lance won’t agree with it. After he feels Lance is open enough, he pushes in another finger. Lance sings a choir of moans and yelps and Keith picks up the pace a little bit. After a few thrusts with his fingers, he takes them out and replaces them with his tongue. Lance wasn’t expecting and yells when Keith uses his tongue to thrust in and out of Lance’s hole. Lance reaches back and pulls on Keith’s hair, which makes Keith move his tongue faster. Lance is a moaning and withering mess so Keith decides to add more. He takes one hand off Lance’s ass and wraps it around Lance’s cock. He slowly starts pumping his up and down, moving in time with his tongue in Lance’s hole. He moves faster as Lance moves his hips with Keith’s hand. 

“Oh quiznak _, yes_.” Lance is yelling and moaning. It’s a good thing there in the middle of the woods so no one could complain about how loud Lance is being. To Keith, the louder Lance is, the better everything is and the harder Keith gets. Hearing Lance yell his name as he comes is the best kind of music to Keith’s ears. After a few recovery seconds, Keith pulls Lance’s pants up to hips but doesn’t do the button or the zipper and pulls Lance’s shirt down. He then lays down next to Lance on his hide. Lance turns around on his own and looks at Keith with wide eyes.

“Wait, what about you? Did you not get hard?” Both of them know that it was impossible that Keith didn’t get hard, but Keith decided to just focus on Lance tonight.

“Believe me when I say I’m probably the hardest I’ve ever been, but this all about you tonight, Lance. This was supposed to be a date night you would never forget so you won’t complain about me not taking you on dates.” Keith pulls Lance into his arms and pulls him so they are spooning.

“I’ll take care of you later then, but if I get all this when I complain, your plan backfired on you. I’m complaining a hell of a lot more now and it’s going to be your fault.” Lance smirks and the grin from Keith’s face gets replaced with a straight line and his eyes get big.

“Didn’t think that through did you babe?” Lance cresses Keith’s face with his hands and kisses him.

This. This is everything Lance wants in life; Keith, love, happiness. Three things he thought he would never be able to find are all right here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please don't forget to kudo, bookmark and tell me what you think! Check out my other work too and Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
